


But if you never try, you’ll never know

by lumos2503



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Blow Jobs, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Safe Sane and Consensual, Switching, Top Harry Potter, exploring sex, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos2503/pseuds/lumos2503
Summary: „I can’t believe you never tried!”“Why would I?!”, Harry laughed.“Uhm, because it’s a bloody good feeling?”Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde young man sitting opposite of him.“Draco, love… What I do, gives me a bloody good feeling as well!”“But I just can’t believe you weren’t curious at all! You never tried to take it up your arse?”*The one where Draco Malfoy is a tease and Harry Potter is getting curious about what he might be missing*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	But if you never try, you’ll never know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello curious people!
> 
> This is a fic about a very confindent and dominant Harry Potter and his happily submissive twink bottom boyfriend. But just sometimes one might begin to wonder how it might feel like...
> 
> Enjoy xoxo

**But if you never try, you’ll never know**

„I can’t believe you never tried!”

“Why would I?!”, Harry laughed.

“Uhm, because it’s a bloody good feeling?”

Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde young man sitting opposite of him.

“Draco, love… What I do, gives me a bloody good feeling as well!”

“But I just can’t believe you weren’t curious at all! You _never_ tried to take it up your arse?”

“Oh hell!” Harry looked around, but the other people sitting in the little, cosy café, drinking their cappuccinos and earl greys, seemingly haven’t heard his snarky boyfriend. “Could you _be_ any louder?”

“You don’t mind my loud mouth on other occasions, Potter…”, Draco smirked, showing of his perfect white teeth.

Exasperated Harry pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses and closed his eyes.

When he looked up again, Draco was taking a sip of his espresso macchiato, the smirk still evident in the corners of his mouth. This beautiful, full-lipped, way to sassy mouth.

“You’re a proper pain in the ass, Malfoy”, Harry grumbled, taking a sulky bite of his croissant.

“And we both know that you love me for it.”

“I do”, Harry stated wholeheartedly.

Draco’s silver-grey eyes became soft. “You’re such a sap, Potter”, he said gently, interlacing his fingers with Harry’s just next to the sugar basin. “And you’re changing subjects!”, he accused with his slender finger pointing accusingly at the dark-haired man.

“Could we maybe not talk about the virginity of my _butt_ in a café?!”, Harry whispered harshly.

“I’ve never seen you so flustered, sweetheart…” The fucking smirk was back. Wasn’t this boy ashamed of anything?! “I bet you like it…”

“Stop it already!”

“Just a little finger!”

“Draco”, Harry said in a daring tone, but his cheeks really felt a bit hot.

He normally wasn’t ashamed of his sexuality or his relationship in any way. He was totally comfortable to kiss or hug Draco in public, call him sweet names, whisper dirty things in his ear, when they were at a party. He was also perfectly fine with Draco wearing sinfully transparent shirts from time to time, or his black leather pants that fit so perfectly around his bubble butt. Or when they were wearing nothing in the sauna. So why would he blush like a schoolgirl when Draco decided to discuss the integrity of his behind? How did they come up with that issue anyway?

Draco sighed. “Fine”, he said, like it would be his enormous mercy to drop the subject. He leaned back in his chair, long legs crossed gracefully. He inclined his head to take another sip, eyes still at Harry, full of faked innocence. “Or are you just afraid…”

“That’s it!” Harry slammed his flat hand on the table, startling the nearby guests. Heat flooded his limps and brain. He stood up, fumbled for his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans and carelessly flung a few notes onto the table.

Draco was on his feet as well, obviously surprised by the sudden outburst. Harry grabbed Draco’s slender wrist and pulled him close.

“You and I. Cottage. Now!”, he growled in the blonde’s ear.

Just a minute later they were out on the street, into a dark and lonely alley and a moment later, Harry felt the brisk country air on his hot cheeks.

Their cottage was all the way down in Cornwall, standing on the coast of the beautiful countryside, the sea only a few yards away, quite similar to Shell Cottage. It was theirs and theirs alone, a place for peace and nature and intimate togetherness without the stress and the noise of the city and of too much work. They actually had a small apartment in Hackney, London where they both lived most of their weeks, because it was just convenient when they both worked in the city. But the cottage… This was their real home.

Harry felt Draco slightly staggering next to him because of the sudden apparition. He grabbed him by the shoulders to steady him, eyes fixed on Draco’s beautiful face, his wind-swept hair falling in his eyes. He pressed him against the front door and kissed him hard. His tongue dove into Draco’s mouth and he could taste the coffee as his boyfriend sank his hands into his raven curls.

“Let’s go upstairs”, Harry murmured against Draco’s plump lips and the smaller boy flicked the door open with a swish of his wand.

Harry followed Draco up the narrow staircase, struggling to keep his hands off the firm butt, wiggling right in front of his nose.

Together they stumbled into the bedroom. The sun fell through the left side window and casted a rectangle full of warm light right onto their bed.

With a flick of his wand, Harry vanished all of their clothes and pressed Draco down on their bed. He lay himself on his slender boyfriend, relishing the slide of his warm, soft skin, feeling the sharp hip bones pressing against his stomach.

“You’re a snarky, little bastard, Malfoy”, Harry growled between wet kisses.

Draco’s voice was a bit breathless when he answered: “You know I am.” He moaned lightly, as Harry sucked on his neck. “And you know, I would never back down…”

Harry lifted his head again, his elbows left and right from Draco’s blonde head and frowned in confusion.

“Harry?”, Draco asked slowly.

“Yes?”, Harry answered carefully, not particularly liking the sweet tone.

“Can I try?”

“Sorry, what?!”

Long fingers crossed in Harry’s neck, pulling his head down. Soft lips came near his ears and a gush of warm breath let Harry shiver. “I wanna try to touch your ass…”

Harry sat up and Draco’s hands flopped loosely by his side on the mattress.

“Are you fucking serious?!” Why was his heart pounding so loud in his ears?

“I am.”

Draco laid his hand on Harry’s muscly arm, gently stroking up and down.

“I mean, if you never try, you’ll never know whether you like it or not”, the blonde continued. “Or _have_ you in fact?” His eyes were big as galleons.

“Uhm…” Harry felt his cheeks get hot again.

“Oh, you bastard!”, Draco screamed, punching hard against Harry’s upper arm. “You _lied_ to me!”

“Whoa, would you stop it?”, Harry laughed and caught Draco’s fists mid-air, so he wouldn’t punch him again. “I didn’t lie to you. You know, I’ll never do. I only told you that I hadn’t another man’s cock in my ass…”

“But something else?!” Stubbornly Draco managed to get his hands free and crossed his arms in front of his naked chest. “So, would you tell me about it?”

His voice was a bit colder than his soft grey eyes and Harry chuckled, gently brushing a strand of white-blond hair behind Draco’s ears. “If you don’t sulk, I will”, he teased, sliding his finger over Draco’s pouting lips.

“If you would give me a kiss, I will”, the blonde replied slyly.

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. Draco could be such a Slytherin sometimes.

They kissed slowly. Just a gentle touch of their lips and just the tiniest nip of their tongues.

Draco whined a bit when Harry pulled back eventually. He propped himself up against the headboard, long legs crossed. “You wanna tell me now?”

“Sure”, Harry sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “But don’t expect too much. I guess, it’s far less exciting than you hope for.”

Draco waved his hand impatiently. Harry shuffled forward and lay down next to his boyfriend, his head placed on his milky white thighs. He felt gentle hands raking through his long black hair where it was not tied up in a bun.

“So. Of course you know that I came out bi when we started 6th grade, right?”

Draco rolled his eyes and looked down on him. “How could I _ever_ forget that day? It spread like a wildfire when people heard it.”

“Hmm, yeah”, Harry grumbled. It hasn’t been the most pleasant days in school for him. He actually only wanted to tell Ron and Hermione, but apparently Lavender had overheard them and so, only a couple of hours later, the whole school seemed to know.

“Actually wanked me raw that night…”, Draco muttered under his breath. “Oh, don’t give me that look, Potter”, he added, glaring at Harry’s surprised and amused face. “It was just a _confusing_ time.”

Placing a soft kiss against Draco’s inner thigh, right under his balls, made the blonde’s cock twitch in interest. “Fuck you, Harry. Just tell me!”

“Well, I figured out something was different with me, when I was about 15 or so. Boys seemed to be hot too, you know.”

“Of course, I know, love. I’ve been gay my whole life…”

“Aaaanyway. I did some… research. On my cousin’s computer. When they were out one night. And I found stuff about sexualities and being gay and being bi. And it just fitted? It was like the explanation to my feelings I couldn’t even explain myself.”

Draco nodded and caressingly let his fingers glide over Harry’s scalp. The young man closed his eyes. “And I found porn.” Draco’s hand stilled. He could literally see him smirk even with his eyes closed. Harry had introduced Draco to the internet about a year ago. To _all_ the deep parts of the internet.

“There were men fucking men and _gosh_ , that was the hottest stuff I’ve ever seen. But it was also the summer after Sirius died and – well, let’s say I really had an emotional roller coaster that summer.”

Draco hummed understandingly. “And when do we get to the point where your ass comes on stage?”, he asked lightly.

Harry sighed again. “Obviously, I wanked _a lot_ this summer. Like any 15-year-old would do. But of course, I had all this gay porn in mind. And all these asses being fucked. And these guys really seemed to like it.”

“Of course, they liked it, sweetheart. It’s _porn_!”, Draco blurted.

“Thanks, baby!” Harry rolled his eyes, which earned him a swat on his chest. “I just wanted to try? Of course, I didn’t know a thing about lube and prepping and stuff. Since you can imagine, I never really had ‘the talk’, especially not about gay sex! So…”

“So?”, Draco asked impatiently.

Harry hid his face in his hands, his ears glowing out of embarrassment over his juvenile rashness. “I tried it with the handle of my brush. Without preparing or any lube.”

Draco looked like he had a hard time to contain himself.

Harry took his hands down to slap his lover’s arm. “Stop laughing! It was terrible!”, Harry growled.

“But how – how can one be so stupid and not use any lube?!” Draco gasped between laughter.

“I don’t know…” His hands were back on his face. “The porn never showed it!”

“Aww, poor baby”, Draco teased, yelping when Harry poked him in the ribs. “So, you had a rather bad first experience?”

“Yeah… And then when Ginny and I got together, naturally I was the one topping. I liked it, I liked being dominant. But you know Ginny!” Harry chuckled. “She’s definitely _not_ submissive…”

Thinking about the fiery girl, Draco shook his head and snorted. “No, not really.”

“And with the guys I was with after, it was never a question that I’m the one topping”, Harry continued, looking up to Draco with a sceptical look.

“Oh, love, believe me. I looooove you topping me, being strong and dominant”, Draco said in a sultry voice and Harry could feel the blonde’s soft cock twitching in anticipation, only inches from his face. He turned his head, gently kissing Draco’s ball sack, relishing in the shiver his actions created.

“So, how come that you wanna try it then?”, Harry whispered in Draco’s soft skin and felt the other man’s bollocks tightening against his lips.

“Hmm, don’t know”, Draco murmured, and his hands pulled a bit on Harry’s hair when he gasped as Harry licked a broad stripe over his sensitive skin. “Maybe it’s because I know how _good_ I feel, when you do it to me. I wouldn’t want you to miss it!”

Harry turned on his stomach now, eyes hungrily fixed on Draco’s not-so-soft-anymore cock. “But you like it, when I fuck you, don’t you?”, he growled deep in his throat.

“Gods yes, Harry.” Draco moaned when the raven-haired man wrapped his lips around his cock. “Fuck, daddy, yes…”, he hissed.

“So, this is not about power play then?”, Harry asked between two hard sucks.

The blond arched his back and shook his head.

Harry wrapped his lips around Draco’s cock again and his fingers around the base of his bollocks. He heard Draco’s moan turn into a pained whimper when he increased the pressure and pulled the sensible balls.

“You know who’s in control, right love?” His question was more of a harsh statement and Draco nodded quickly, closing his eyes as the pain and the pleasure grew _so_ intense.

“You, Harry. Always – _oh fuck_ – you!”

“Good!” Harry sat up, clapping his hands twice enthusiastically and Draco groaned because he already missed the wet heat around his cock.

The blonde propped himself up on his elbows and raised one neatly plucked eyebrow. “You let me?”

Harry nodded and lay back on the soft mattress. He felt warm and a bit dizzy, like he had drunken a glass of firewhiskey. But it didn’t feel uncomfortable. Draco certainly arouse his interest and ambition. His curiosity had always been there if Harry had to be honest with himself. Seeing Draco so keenly enjoying everything that had to do with his arse, was such a huge turn-on for Harry, so of course he had wondered how it might feel.

Draco sat up, his hard dick bobbing in his lap. “Okay then.” He nodded repeatedly to assure himself. “We gonna go with green, yellow and red, is that fine for you?”

Harry’s eyes went wide and he sat up again. These were Draco’s safewords for when they play. For when they have one of their scenes with tying up and spanking and Draco begging and crying for release. “Do you think –“ He cleared his throat. “Do you think that’ll be necessary?”

Draco grinned and patted Harry’s cheek and Harry could throttle him for being such an arrogant git. The blonde seemed to notice the glare he was getting, and his smile turned soft. “It’s just for you to let me know, if you get uncomfortable, all right? I won’t do anything you don’t feel good with, okay?”

Harry’s hands searched for Draco’s slender fingers, interlacing them with his. Laying back on the soft mattress, he pulled Draco on top of him. The other man’s skin was warm and shone white in the bright sunlight. Harry felt his cock twitching when their hips met, soft skin touching. Slowly he rolled his hips and Draco panted into the kiss, pressing his pelvis down, increasing the friction between them.

A low and throaty moan escaped Harry’s lips and he bent his head back when Draco moved down to kiss his neck and chest. “Hmm, this is nice” he hummed, and he felt the blonde smirk against his chest, cheekily twisting a hard nipple between his fingers.

“Just relax, baby, I’ll take care of you”, Draco whispered against Harry’s toned abs and the black-haired man chuckled, because Draco used his own lines against him.

Little sparks of heat blossomed everywhere Draco’s kissed and sucked and bit his skin and Harry felt himself relaxing deeper and deeper into the mattress. Slender fingers wrapped around his hard cock and Harry closed his eyes to just _feel_ Draco on him. His fingers, his lips, his tongue made his stomach tingle with lust. Draco had one hand in his cock, slowly massaging the hard flesh and his other hand caressed his balls. Harry hummed as Draco licked his cock, slightly sucking on the head and only flinched a bit, when his lover’s hand moved, and warm fingers brushed his hole.

Draco wrapped his lips around Harry’s hard cock and Harry involuntarily lifted his hips. He always had been a sucker for… well… for Draco’s sucking skills. But lithe hands kept him down, pressing his hip and caressing his thighs. They stroked along the side of his ass, under his upper thighs, gently lifting Harry’s legs up, so that he bent his knees and planted his feet left and right from Draco’s shoulders.

“You look gorgeous, love”, Draco murmured between two sucks. “Ready?”

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. “Yes…”

Despite being warned, the cleaning and lubing charm took him by surprise. He half gasped, half moaned at the new sensation. He felt fresh and warm and wet between his legs. Strange, but not totally unpleasant. And he felt something new. The weird urge to be… touched. Now that he knew that he was prepared, he wanted to _feel_.

Draco’s finger was back at his entrance, gently massaging Harry’s rim. He didn’t even notice that his back and thighs were tense, until they relaxed more and more. He even felt his rim getting softer under Draco’s hands. It definitely felt pleasant.

“You can…”, Harry hummed, his eyes still closed.

Placing light kisses against his inner thigh and the groin, Draco stilled his finger against the entrance and pushed.

Harry willed himself to stay relaxed, knowing that it would be more comfortable that way.

“How does it feel?”

“Okay, I guess”, Harry murmured.

The finger slowly sank deeper into his arse and stilled.

“Are you all the way in?”

Draco chuckled. “Nearly, love.”

“Can you maybe…?” Harry gestured down to his crotch, where his cock has softened a little bit at the unfamiliar intrusion.

Another hand wrapped around his member and with long, skilful movements, Draco made him hard again.

“Yeah, baby… that’s better…” Harry closed his eyes again, his skin tingling.

Pleasure rose in his groins and he tilted his hips up and down, following Draco’s hand and pressing himself a bit deeper onto his finger. Draco took that as an invitation and started to slowly move his finger in and out, while stroking Harry’s cock.

“Oh, feels good…”, Harry moaned, feeling the slick slide. The double stimulation felt indeed nice and – “ _Fuck_!” Harry’s eyes flew open and his head snapped up. He felt an electric spark revibrating in his core and knew that Draco’s long fingers had found it. The spot that always felt so swollen and soft under Harry’s fingers. The spot, that he knew how to hit, when moving his hips in the right angle. The spot, that made his boyfriend come without even touching his cock.

Draco’s triumphant smile was wide. “Again?”

Harry nodded quickly. “Yes…”

“Yes, what?”, Draco asked grinning and normally Harry would have spanked him for that cheekiness, but he felt desperate for that feeling again. “Yes, pleaaaaaaaase”, the word drawing into a moan when Draco firmly pressed against his prostate again.

Harry’s cock twitched in Draco’s hand and the blond got the hint. He started to jerk his hand again, this time also wrapping his lips around the hard hot flesh.

Harry’s skin felt hot and sweaty, his legs started to tremble. Lust rushed through his veins and pooled in his belly. He felt so desperate to come. His boyfriend’s mouth was warm and tight, his tongue massaging the head expertly. The finger in his ass built up a steady and fast rhythm against his prostate, making Harry gasp and moan, his face contorted with pleasure.

“I’m gonna – oh _oh_ , I’m gonna – _Dracooo_ ”, Harry moaned deep in his throat as an all-consuming fire exploded in his body and he came into Draco’s sucking mouth. It wasn’t like any feeling he had before. Sure he had had orgasms before – even great, eye-rolling ones, coming deep in Draco’s tight ass. But that? That was new. Only when his back sank back against the mattress he realized, that he must have bent it upwards, head pressing into the pillow. He felt dizzy and shuddered as Draco gently pulled his finger out.

“So, that was nice”, Draco stated with a fond smile, flopping down next to Harry.

Harry could only laugh breathlessly and nodded. He pulled his boyfriend closer, kissing him hard. Draco whined and pressed his pelvis against Harry’s leg. His erection felt hard and warm.

“Thanks for making me try”, Harry whispered against Draco’s lips, feeling the other man smirk.

“You’re very welcome. But now it’s my turn!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Comments] and [Kudos] always welcome! <3  
> Don't get me wrong, I love my top!Harry and my bottom!Draco so very much. But that was a fun ride... for all of us... Tell me how you liked it! 
> 
> Thank you so much! xoxo


End file.
